


Halloween

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: this could be taken as Jalex or as if they're just friends whatever floats your goat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I work in a haunted house and it’s right in the middle of Halloween hype season so I’m doing my grade-A television-worthy zombie impersonation. So when I jumped around the corner to scare you, you punched me directly in the face, and now you’re torn between making sure I’m okay and trying to convince your friends that you weren’t actually afraid.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

Alex was pumped. He always got hilariously excited during the Halloween season but this year was special he had managed to score a spot working in haunted house scaring people. It was his 3rd day he was out the door at 4 in the afternoon zombie make-up and all filled with euphoria. The first few days had been uneventful but still fun. He arrives checks in and enters the house greeting awkwardly greeting the other performers and going to stand behind his corner.

-(^o^)-

Jack although he did enjoy most of Halloween was what one would call a scaredy cat. When Rian called him up inviting Jack to join him and Zack on a haunted house adventure Jack reluctantly agrees not wanting to be rude or raise any suspicions. When the dreaded day of October 27th arrives Jack has decided to face his fears. It can’t be that bad. They are halfway through and Jack has almost wet himself 8 times. He turns to tell Zack his shoe is untied when someone jumps out in front of them. Jack’s immediate response is to punch the poor by in the face.  
“OW!” Zombie dude screams.  
“Oh my god I’m so sorry are you okay?” Jack asks helping zombie man regain his balance.  
“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Zombie guy reassures him “I really scared you didn’t I.” He adds laughing.  
“What! No... I was just surprised.  
“Sure Jack, sure.” Rian butts in sarcastically.  
“Hey! I thought we were friends.”  
“You did look really scared.” Zack interjects.  
“Not you too Zack I give up Zombie Guy is my new best friend.” Jack throws his arm over the other man’s shoulder.  
“Hey there best friend!” He laughs “My names Alex.”   
“Jack.” They shake hands.   
“Well my shift is over now so I’ll walk with you through the rest. We should leave before somebody else comes through.” Alex says.


End file.
